Encounters
by NekoNinja-chan
Summary: spending enough time with someone can lead to some... Interesting, feelings. The question is... what feelings are they?


**Yeah, I know I haven't done anything for... a month or so? To be honest, I'm looking for insparation to beat the hell out of my writer's block. I want to keep writing! Waaa! Ok maybe I'm not THAT childish. I do plan to update soon if I can. This was a prouduct of my venting. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that's Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Their dance of pain, passion, romance. That what this fight was. No, it was what their fight was. The epic battle of love and hate rolled into one. Red. It was the only way to describe it. The red of a child's valentine's Day heart colored in with crayon. Maybe a warrior's blood… dripping to the ground after being pierced with a sword and left to die a cold, lonely death.<p>

"Uchiha, Itachi," The shout came, "once more we find ourselves opposing one another!" She only received his characteristic, "Hn," in response.

They traced the outline of one another trying to decide just how far the other way willing to go to win this fight. Maybe it was the times he'd give her the small sideways glance that gave her butterflies, and pounce using a sneak attack from behind when he saw her falter. Perhaps it was the smell of her hair when he got to close that made him feel slow, calm. Neither of them knew what caused it, only that they would continue this game until the end of time.

"My little Blossom, you're already thinking of fighting? I don't blame you though. The entire act can be quite…tantalizing." The way the word rolled off his lips sent shivers down her spine. Why? Why do these things cause those types of reactions in her? What were these feelings?

"Enough talk. I'm tired, hungry, and want to go home." Her lunge was intimidating. He remembered when he first saw her. So young and innocent. He watched her grow up and bloom into the woman she was. Sweet, fiery, sassy, smart. To the Uchiha no words were strong enough to describe her.

Though the biggest mystery to the woman in front of him was: What about this woman made his heart beat just a little faster? What was it that caused him to heat up in an uncomfortable place? What?

He'd give her what she wanted, always. He knew she was ready. There was no holding back as he sidestepped into nothingness. Moving so fast it was near impossible to see, except to those how'd had the privilege to fight him and live to fight him again, and again, and again. So overall, no one but her.

She saw the black mass before she saw the fist. The pale flesh zooming toward her leaving only enough time to jump back toward the trees that lined the clearing. Punch, Block, Dodge, block kick, punch. The pattern repeated itself over and over. Her mind was so full with just keeping up she never noticed how he kept pushing her back. Closer, closer, closer to the trunk of a large tree he'd passed before stepping into the clearing.

Itachi Never wanted to hurt his beautiful flower, but he did. There was only one other person who he treated as such. His little, pitiful brother. Though, he never felt like pushing his brother up against a tree just to be against him. No.

With the Sharinngan, the kunai slicing at him was clearly visible. He ducked letting the knife cut the very tips of his ponytail and disappeared.

This infuriated hot-tempered woman. She looked around knowing just how fast he was. It was the tree standing tall, thick, and strong that she chose to use as the structure to cover her back. He wouldn't be able to reach around. Head-on assaults only.

"Sakura, are you afraid?" The voice of liquid, hot chocolate flowed for everywhere.

This annoyed her. She couldn't stand how he'd disappear, ending their fight. "So are you going to run away again? Like you do every time it gets like this! What are you afraid of! Come get me."

She was right. It WAS always like this. He WAS leaving her like this. Both of them like this. Would he run this time? It took a minuet of debating in his mind. He watched as she leaned forward to check her surroundings. It was that simple action that shifted her hair making the soft flesh of her neck visible to him. The decision was made at that second as he pushed his body from the tree limb and landed gracefully on the ground as if he'd taken a simple step. She never saw this for as soon as the foot touched the forest floor, he pushed himself up against her body: pinning her to the tree.

It wasn't something she saw coming. They were never this close. None of their meets have ever been this sexual as he held her against the tree. Bodies close, air shared, the world on each other's skin.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she spoke rushed and flustered. His smell intoxicating and the way his eyes pierced Sakura's in a way that made her melt.

He said nothing at all. It wasn't as though he didn't have anything to say, but that he just couldn't find the words to explain. To hell with words! He never really was a man of many words but a man of action.

Closer and closer until a connection. Pure static ran through both bodies at a rapid pace, speeding their action. Soft satin with velvet. A sweet and spicy. Pure and sinful. Something meant to be. The center of each of their universes at that single point. As quickly as it began, it ended.

Sakura looked away from the man as he away from her. A faint blush rising to their cheeks though they'd never let anyone see it.

Sakura was the first to speak. In a tentative, shy voice completely opposite to before, "That was um…" She didn't even know how to describe it until Itachi provided words for her.

"Right?" He finished the sentence in a soft sound. Not seductive but with kind glowing warmth as he took her face in one hand to look at her. Sakura raised her now free hand and placed it over his. Both burning under the other's heat.

"Yeah, right. You don't think…" She cut herself off by looking to the side. The question Sakura was going to ask was too embarrassing.

Itachi played with a clump of Sakura's hair and looked straight into her eyes, "I don't see why not."

They met in a long, passionate embrace once more. Heat everywhere with a harsh softness. Hearts beating and the only thing in the universe that existed was their bodies and kiss. No Konaha, Akatsuki, sworn enemies, massacred, loyalty to people. Just them.

They pulled away, full realization of their position and stood apart.

Emerald met crimson for the briefest second as they parted ways with the greatest difficulty. Neither saw how the other clutched their heart or hear them whisper, "Do I love you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? I do have to know.. what did you think. I give cookies for a review so I know if people like this or not. What ever. I'll try to write soon.<strong>


End file.
